Bagheera
"You have the word of Bagheera." -Bagheera tegen kolonel Hathi 'Bagheera '''is een zwarte panter en de vriend en voogt van Mowgli uit ''"The Jungel Book 1" (1967) en "The Jungel Book 2" ''(2003). Bagheera is tevens het terughoudend medegezel van Baloe de beer Achtergrond Bagheera is losjes gebaseerd op het karakter met dezelfde naam van het oorspronkelijk boek, van Rudyard Kipling. In de film begint Bagheera het verhaal als een verteller, waarin wordt verteld hoe Mowgli in de jungel terecht kwam. Bagheera geeft veel om Mowgli en is bezorgt om zijn veiligheid. De panter laat dit niet openlijk zien. De bezorgdheid die Bagheera heeft zorgt ervoor, dat hij Mowgli meeneemt naar een mensendorp, waar Mowgli veilig is voor Shere Khan de tijger. Waar Baloe meer ontspannen en liefdevol is, is Bagheera meer verantwoordelijk en serieus. Persoonlijkheid Wanneer Bagheera voor het eerst geïntroduceerd word in de film, zien we dat Bagheera nederig en zeer zorgzaam is, wanneer hij een baby (Mowgli) red van de gevaren van de jungle. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Bagheera zeer intelligent en gemakkelijk gestrest is. Net als de meeste volwassenen zien we dat Bagheera snel geïrriteerd is door de koppigheid van Mowgli en de jongen zijn weigeringen om naar het mensendorp te gaan. In de loop van de film blijft Bagheera echter proberen om Mowgli naar het mensendorp te brengen, voor zijn eigen bestwil. Op een gegeven moment in de film, geeft hij op om Mowgli nog naar het mensendorp te brengen, dit door het voortdurend protest van Mowgli vervolgens laat Bagheera de jongen alleen. Deze scheiding is echter maar van korte duur doordat Bagheera een beer (Baloe) hoort brullen, haast de panter zich terug naar Mowgli. Vervolgens heeft de panter openlijk spijt van het feit dat hij wegging bij Mowgli . Bagheera heeft een goede relatie met Baloe de beer. Al wordt vaak gezien dat Bagheera een soort afkeer heeft van Baloe, maar toch heeft de zwarte panter aangetoond dat hij een goede broederlijke band heeft met de beer. Verschijningen Het Jungele boek 1 thumb|left|223px|Bagheera in Het Jungle boek 1 We zien Bagheera voor het eerst verschijnen aan het begin van de film. We zien tevens dat Bagheera het eerste deel van de film verteld. De panter ontdekt een baby te midden van een verwoeste kano. Wetend dat de baby snel voeding nodig zou hebben, brengt Bagheera het kindje naar een roedel wolven die onlangs welpen, heeft gekregen. De wolven geven de baby de naam ''"Mowgli" ''en het kindje wordt een deel van de familie wolven. Mowgli wordt de volgende tien jaar opgevoed door de roedel. Bagheera houd een oogje op Mowgli. Al wist Bagheera dat Mowgli op een dag terug, zou moeten keren naar zijn "soort". '' Bagheera krijgt gelijk, wanneer Shere Khan de tijger terugkeert naar het deel van de jungle waar de roedel wolven leeft. De tijger dreigt de jongen en iedereen die hem beschermt te doden. Als gevolg hiervan besluiten de oudste onder wolven dat Mowgli niet langer bij hun roedel kan blijven. Vervolgens bied Bagheera aan om Mowgli , naar het mensendorp te brengen, waar Mowgli veilig zal zijn. Dezelfde avond nog begint, Bagheera zijn reis naar het mensendorp samen met Mowgli. De panter krijgt problemen met de jongen, wanneer Mowgli weigert de jungle te verlaten. De dreiging van Shere Khan en de ontmoeting met Kaa, zorgt er niet eens voor dat Mowgli van gedachten veranderd. Bagheera is geïrriteerd door het gedrag van Mowgli en probeert het kind nog mee te sleuren aan zijn lendendoek maar dit mislukt. Kort daarna gaat Bagheera tijdelijk weg van Mowgli. Enkele scènes later hoort Bagheera een brul (van Baloe) en de panter haast zich terug naar Mowgli. De ergernis van Bagheera neemt nog toe wanneer hij te weten komt, dat het gebrul komt van Baloe, een van Bagheera's vrienden, die aan het spelen is met Mowgli. Bagheera zegt nogmaals tegen Mowgli dat hij naar het mensendorp moet gaan. Echter Mowgli heeft beslist dat hij bij Baloe wilt blijven, die beloofd heeft om voor hem te zorgen. Bagheera gaat dan weg van Mowgli en laat de jongen onder de zorg van de beer achter, maar Bagheera weet echter dat Baloe binnenkort zijn hulp nodig zal hebben. Bagheera krijgt vervolgens opnieuw gelijk. Enkele scènes later roept Baloe, Bagheera nadat Mowgli ontvoerd is door de apen, die Mowgli naar koning Louie, brengen. De twee vrienden slagen er in om de jongen te redden, al wordt Baloe gepakt door Louie de koning onder de apen. Dezelfde nacht verteld Bagheera aan Baloe, over het gevaar waar Mowgli in zou komen als de jongen in de jungle zou blijven. De panter wijst op de ontvoering van de apen en de dreiging van Shere Khan de tijger. Baloe beseft dat Bagheera gelijk heeft en bereid zich voor, om aan Mowgli te vertellen dat hij naar het mensendorp moet gaan. De volgende morgend hoort Bagheera, Baloe roepen die opzoek is naar Mowgli. Bagheera komt vervolgens te weten, dat Mowgli is weggelopen, omdat de jongen zich verraden voelde door Baloe. Beiden gaan dan opzoek naar Mowgli. Tijdens het zoeken stuit de panter op de patrouille van kolonel Hathi, en vraagt de olifanten te helpen zoeken naar Mowgli. Bagheera tipt zonder te weten Shere Khan, die wat verder verborgen zit in het struikgewas, en komt zo te weten dat Mowgli verloren en alleen rondloopt in de jungele. We zien Bagheera pas terug nadat de tijger Baloe heeft aangevallen, dit omdat de beer, Mowgli trachte te beschermen tegen Shere Khan. Gelukkig verdedigde Mowgli zichzelf wanneer hij te weten komt van een paar gieren, dat Shere Khan bang is voor vuur. Vervolgens denkt Mowgli dat Baloe "dood" is maar de beer werd enkel bewusteloos geslagen, door Shere Khan. De panter tracht Mowgli wat de troosten. Kort daarop komt Baloe bij. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Baloe en Bagheera aan het kijken zijn wanneer Mowgli naar het mensen-dorp gelokt wordt door een jong meisje. Ze zijn beiden blij dat Mowgli eindelijk "thuis" is. Vervolgens gaan de twee vrienden terug richting de jungel. Het Jungle boek 2 In de tweede film is de rol van Bagheera niet zo groot als hij was in de eerste film. We zien Bagheera voor het eerst, thumb|219px|Bagheera in Het Jungle boek 2 wanneer de panter sympathie toont voor Baloe, wanneer de beer aan het dansen is met een dumi-versie van Mowgli. Maar Bagheera's sympathie voor Baloe veranderd in woede, wanner hij te weten komt dat Baloe op weg is naar het mensendorp om Mowgli te gaan bezoeken. Bagheera houd Baloe vervolgens tegen op een houten brug, en verteld de beer dat de toekomst van Mowgli in het mensendorp ligt en niet in de jungel, en dat de jungel niet veilig is voor Mowgli omdat Shere Khan wraak wilt op de jongen. Maar Baloe denkt dat hij Mowgli kan beschermen tegen de tijger. Vervolgens gaat Bagheera over op plan B, de troep van kolonel Hathi. De kolonel en de rest van zijn olifanten crëeren een gigantische muur van water in de hoop de beer tegen te houden, maar Baloe onstnapt echter, nadat hij onderwater gaat zwemmen. Bagheera beveelt dan aan de olifanten om Baloe te gaan zoeken maar de olifanten zijn zelf nogal verward na hun muur van water die ze samen hebben gemaakt. De rest komt nog Universum